


[Podfic] My Heart Goes Beep Beep Beep

by Seascribe



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, wrong numbers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5491088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seascribe/pseuds/Seascribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a wrong number turns out to be the best thing that ever happened to Musichetta.</p><p>A tale of love and exclamation points.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] My Heart Goes Beep Beep Beep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [My Heart Goes Beep Beep Beep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2697212) by [lady_ragnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/pseuds/lady_ragnell). 



> Recorded for Scribe's birthday. Lady_Ragnell grants blanket permission for podfic of her work.

Length: 6m 33s  
Download [here](https://app.box.com/s/m1gxn76wn8fh25548zrp14p6wg4cnp9w)


End file.
